girl_meets_world_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Meets Birthday
This is a special 1 hour episode of season 2 of Girl Meets World also known as Girl Meets Drama Riley celebrates her 15th birthday with her friends and family. But to her and Maya's surprise Lucas shows up with Farkle who Maya supposedly discovered the day before that she has feelings for. To make things even worse Riley's Grandma Amy, Grandpa Alan,Uncle Shawn, Aunt Morgan,Uncle Josh,Maya's mother Katy and Shawn's ex girlfriend Angela turn up. Creating a love triangles between Farkle,Maya,Josh, Katy,Shawn and Angela and making things even weirder for Riley and Lucas who aren't together but still have feelings for each other are stuck in the middle along with Auggie,Ava,Cory,Topanga and Amy and Alan, Uncle Eric and Aunt Morgan PART 1 The episode starts with the Matthews family in their apartment setting up for Riley 15th birthday party with the help of Auggie's girlfriend Ava Maya and her mother Katy.The girls are in the kitchen making Riley's cake and the other food.while the boys are setting up the decorations. When the buzzer rings and Cory answers the door revealing his parents and his brother Eric and sister Morgan whom he hasn't seen since Christmas the year before and last but not least Angela and Shawn who crushes Cory into a hug while Angela is catching up with Topanga and talking about stuff that had happened since Angela left until then. While exchanging presents and giving hugs Maya pulls Riley into her bedroom and asks her about Lucas, her Uncle Josh and Farkle who are supposed to be turning up in a few minutes. When Maya mentions Lucas Riley's face goes red which makes Maya think that she still has feelings for him. Right outside the Matthews apartment are Lucas, Josh and Farkle. Both the boys question Lucas if he is nervous to see Riley since they know he has feelings for her. He replies by he'll give them a signal when they get inside. Once Riley answers the door revealing Lucas everybody goes quiet. ending part one of the episode. PART 2 Part 2 picks up where we left off with everybody looking at Riley and Lucas asking who Lucas is except Cory,Topanga,Auggie,Josh.Ava,Farkle and Maya. That's when Maya buts in and commands Riley and Lucas to go to Riley's bedroom.Before leaving Lucas gives the boys the signal.They obey but when in the bedroom are locked inside with no escape because Maya locked the door behind her and asked Farkle earlier to lock the windows securely,They both run back and get everybody to come to the other side of the door and explain who Lucas is. After about 2 hours of nothing but silence everybody who is still awake start to lose hope(Auggie went to sleep in his bed and Ava with a sleeping bag and mattress on the floor in the living room) . Until Riley finally decides to talk by asking why they broke up in the first place. Lucas replies by finally admitting to Riley that he was stupid to let it happen. She grabs his hand and asks why he let it happen. He says that he was hanging out with Zay and his friends from the baseball team on Friday after school a few weeks before and they decided to play truth or dare when it came to Lucas's turn Billy dared him to break up with Riley unless he wanted to be kicked off the team and be shunned by the entire school also including that afterwards that he was pressured by the entire team to do it on the day he broke up with her. She says that she understands why he did it now. Riley starts to say something but Lucas interrupts her by saying that it was the biggest mistake he's ever made and asks if she is going to be his girlfriend again and grabs her Christmas present out of his bag. Before answering his question she opens the box revealing a necklace with charms on it he says the charms symbolized things that had happened since they met such as the subway charm just like the day they first met. and the horse like one they rode when he won 7th grade class president. and also a small library book charm which represents the first time they really connected he helps her put it on. She still doesn't give him an answer instead gives him his present which turns out to be a photo they took on one of their dates in front of the NYC statue of liberty in a frame and on the back she wrote note to him saying even though we're not together our love is frozen in time in this photo. I'll love you forever and always Love Riles xx'. ''She says herself that she loves the gift and that she still has feelings for him and then asks whats holding them back from being together. He tells her he doesn't know, Then kisses her leaving her hazed afterwards but comes back to reality. He finally asks for an answer and asks the question again. And she jokes around by saying she has to think about making him have a disappointed look then she says she kidding,says yes and kisses him. The end scene of the episode starts with Lucas coming through in the morning everybody looks at him instantly then Riley comes in and tells everybody to quit staring and kisses his cheek. Maya and Topanga after noticing Riley's necklace ask if she and Lucas are back together and she says yes and goes and holds Lucas's hand and says she's very happy. Cory and Topanga welcome him back to the family but Cory says that if he hurts Riley again he and Shawn will hunt him down and kill him. But Lucas says that Riley is too important to him to let that happen. Even though everybody is there Riley kisses Lucas and the episode ends. '''TRIVIA -Lucas and Riley are officially back together -Riley is now a 15 year old -Farkle and Maya are now a couple -Most of the Matthews family knows about Riley's relationship with Lucas -Maya and Josh's relationship is now considered unconfirmed but they look to be close friends